1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having an original copying function.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus having a laser beam printer (to be referred to as an LBP hereinafter) in a recording section is known. As applications associated with a facsimile apparatus of this type, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,641 (issued on Dec. 5, 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,890 (issued on Mar. 21, 1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,590 (issued on Sep. 27, 1988) are known.
In an LBP, in order to prevent a recording sheet from sticking on a fixing device, an image is output on a recording sheet excluding its peripheral portion. For example, when an image shown in FIG. 2A is to be printed, since an image cannot be output onto the peripheral portion of a recording sheet, as indicated by hatching in FIG. 2B, an image is output to be offset, as shown in FIG. 2C.
In particular, since a facsimile apparatus prints an abbreviation and a telephone number of a transmission side, a date, and the like on the leading end portion of a received image as header information, it must assure this printing space. Thus, the facsimile apparatus can reliably print the header information, as shown in FIG. 2C.
However, in the prior art, since an image is simply offset and output not only in reception of an image but also in copying an image, a copied image is output to be offset from an original image before the copying operation.
In particular, when an original received through a facsimile apparatus is to be copied, an offset upon reception is emphasized by the copying operation, and an image is output, as shown in FIG. 2D. As a result, the output image becomes difficult to see.